O Presente Perfeito
by Isa Vanzeler
Summary: Edward e Bella têm um emprego diferente.São atores de filmes pornô, mas nesse Natal eles vão achar o presente perfeito um para o outro, e aprender que o Natal tem muito mais a oferecer do que eles imaginam. Presente de amigo oculto para Carol Venancio.
1. Chapter 1

**O presente perfeito**

_._

"_I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There is just one thing I need  
I don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is you."_

. All I want for christmas is you – Lady Antebellum

. http:/www (**PONTO**) youtube (**PONTO**) com/watch?v=BxoFpXaxnmY

_._

Isabella Swan

_Minhas mãos estavam presas a cima da minha cabeça, os seus lábios estavam grudados nos meus e eu gemia sem pudor._

"_Fuck" eu podia sentir a sua respiração em meu pescoço enquanto ele ia fazendo seu caminho até o meu lóbulo, com seus lábios úmidos. "Eu não sabia que você era tão gostosa." Uma mordida. "Você tem muita sorte..." outra mordida " porque se eu tivesse percebido antes, você já estaria fodida a muito tempo." E em um golpe único ele se afunda dentro de mim. Pra falar a verdade eu já não estava ciente das coisas que estavam acontecendo fazia algum tempo. Eu tinha noção de que minha saia estava em algum lugar da sala, que a minha blusa tinha sido arrancada violentamente por ele e que a minha calcinha havia sido puxada para o lado. Mas todo o resto havia sido esquecido. Ele tinha esse poder sobre mim._

_Minha respiração ficou presa na minha garganta quando ele se impulsionou contra mim. Com força. Ele tinha toda razão sobre uma coisa: Eu realmente estava sendo fodida._

" _Eu quero que você se vire lentamente." A voz dele era aveludada e a cada vez que ele falava comigo eu era capaz de ouvir os anjos cantando Aleluia. Era meio estranho, mas era o que acontecia quando ele estava comigo. E Deus, eu estava prestes a cantar uma versão diferente de aleluia nesse momento,com direito a respirações ofegantes e tudo mais. "Quero te comer e ver essa bunda perfeita enquanto faço isso." E então ele simplesmente soltou os meus pulsos e eu abaixei os meus braços, adentrando meus dedos por seus cabelos macios sem perder tempo._

_Ele rosnou contra minha boca quando eu o puxei para um beijo, desobedecendo a sua ordem e abrindo as minhas pernas o máximo que eu podia, sentido-o entrar e sair de mim com vigor, com raiva. Me fodendo até a alma, se é que ainda me resta alguma._

"_Você tem sido um garoto muito mau, e agora eu acho que vou ter que puni-lo." Eu disse separando os nossos lábios, e gemendo lentamente enquanto as palavras saiam da minha boca. " vai ter que me foder até não aguentar mais, até que eu diga chega." Minha voz saia em meio aos gemidos e isso pareceu deixá-lo ainda mais excitado._

_Suas mãos desceram pelo meu colo e foram em direção aos meus seios, onde mais um sinal da minha excitação era visível. Ele notou isso e tomou um dos meus seios em sua boca, me fazendo gemer mais alto ainda e arquear minhas costas, deixando todo o caminho livre para ele._

" _Você nunca vai dizer chega." _

_Por um segundo eu pensei que fosse passar dessa para melhor. Meus olhos estavam quase fechados, deixando apenas uma fenda para minha visão. E por ela eu podia ver a arvore de Natal do outro lado da pequena sala, vários presentes debaixo dela e a lareira acesa. Mas nada podia chamar mais a minha atenção do que a mão do homem que estava me possuindo, que havia descido e agora estava fazendo círculos frenéticos em cima do meu clitóris. Era certo, eu ia gozar a qualquer momento. E eu me preparei para isso, eu estava pronta para gritar a apertar ainda mais as minhas mãos naqueles fios macios._

" _Oh, isso é tão bom." Eu gritei puxando seu cabelo com força. " Eu vou... "_

"CORTA!"

Aquela voz não era do meu Deus do sexo, e isso me deixava com raiva. É, eu estava morrendo de raiva.

Tudo aquilo na verdade não passava de simples encenação. Nós estávamos em um cenário, eu estava – antes de ter minha roupa arrancada – vestida com alguma coisa muito próxima de uma Mamãe Noel pornográfica, e o Deus do sexo, que agora retirava o seu pênis de dentro de mim era Edward, o meu co-ator. O cara que estava contracenando comigo, e por quem eu tinha uma queda.

É, eu era Bella Swan, uma atriz pornô, trabalhando em um filme mais pornô ainda sobre o Natal, e eu definitivamente odiava o Natal. Me matem agora.

" Nossa Bella, você realmente parecia que estava a beira de um orgasmo." Não me diga, eu pensei. "Ótima atuação." A voz do Edward realmente era angelical, mas isso não era o bastante para salvar minha alma, já que ele realmente acreditava que eu estava fingindo tudo. Mas eu não tive tempo de responder nada, pois ele já havia alcançado o roupão que um dos assistentes oferecia e já caminhava em direção aos camarins. " A propósito,eu adorei o _" vai ter que me foder até não aguentar mais, até que eu diga chega."_. Achei bem original." Ele disse com seu sorriso encantador,e a voz angelical, ao parar no meio do caminho que ia fazendo e se voltar para mim.

"A-ah." Eu gaguejei um pouco, colocando o meu roupão. "Obrigado por isso. E, eu adorei a arvore de Natal." O que? Como assim eu adorei a arvore de Natal? Do que você está falando Bella?Mas que merda.

"Hmm." Ele resmungou ao juntar as sobrancelhas e me olhar com um sorriso brincalhão no rosto. "O que?"

" A arvore." Eu soltei mais uma vez, ainda não pensando muito bem no que eu estava falando. " Ela é tão... grossa, e grande... Oh, Deus. Sério, esqueça meu discurso sobre a arvore, você esteve ótimo hoje." Deus, Deus, Deus . Fuck . Mas que merda deu em mim! Eu tinha esquecido completamente meu cérebro em algum lugar em baixo do meu umbigo. Eu sempre fazia isso quando se tratava de Edward.

"Tudo bem."

" Bella. Edward! Eu devo dizer que estou impressionado, sério, esse vai ser o melhor filme de Natal de todos os tempos." Tyler, o nosso diretor, disse vindo em nossa direção. " Eu só queria pedir um pouco mais de palavras sujas... Vocês sambem. Está tudo muito água com açúcar. Entendem?Eu quero um pouco mais de ação." Tyler sempre queria ação, ele sempre queria coisas estranhas acontecendo em seus filmes. "Vocês concordam?"

"Claro." Eu respondi sorridente, enquanto Edward apenas balançava sua cabeça em um sinal positivo, pedindo licença logo depois e caminhando em direção aos camarins. Ele estava indo embora, então eu apenas sorri mais uma vez para Tyler e me retirei rapidamente, indo na mesma direção que Edward havia ido a alguns minutos atrás e entrando em um dos banheiros dos camarins.

...

Eu dei uma boa olhada no espelho retrovisor. Meu cabelo estava penteado, meu rosto estava pálido e sem maquiagem e as minhas roupas tinham voltado ao velho jeans, camiseta, e um casaco grosso. Eu era uma pessoa normal outra vez. Era como se dentro daquele estúdio eu fosse outra pessoa, alguém que cheirava a sexo e era completamente desinibida. Mas aqui fora que era apenas Bella Swan, alguém com os mesmos medos de qualquer outra pessoa.

Estava frio lá fora. Era Dezembro e Seattle estava com o céu chuvoso, enquanto suas ruas transbordavam de pessoas querendo comprar alguma coisa para o Natal. Era a época do ano que eu mais odiava. Era o tempo de amor ao próximo e de ser amado. O problema era que ninguém me amava e eu não tinha ninguém para amar. Era exatamente nessa época do ano que eu realmente enxergava o quanto a minha vida havia afundado, o quanto eu havia mudado.

Á três anos atrás eu costumava ser Isabella Swan, uma estudante de filosofia e uma filha perfeita. O problema era que manter essa imagem de vida perfeita custava dinheiro. Eu não estava dentro de um conto de fadar onde a mocinha se casa com um príncipe rico e os dois vivem felizes para sempre. Eu vivia na vida real. E ás vezes ela podia ser difícil. E definitivamente ela era difícil.

De repente eu me vi ali, com a faculdade quase terminada, sozinha e orgulhosa demais para pedir qualquer ajuda financeira para Renée e Charlie. Eu queria ser independente, queria trabalhar e pagar as minhas contas. Foi quando eu conheci Rosalie Hale, uma estudante que pagava a faculdade com um trabalho, digamos, inusitado. Ela era atriz pornô e tinha orgulho disso. Por obra do destino Rosalie se tornou minha colega de quarto em um dos últimos anos de faculdade e foi ela quem me apresentou a toda essa industria.

Bom, eu não era nenhuma virgenzinha inocente,mas a ideia de ficar nua diante das câmeras, fazer sexo com alguém estranho e ainda fingir que isso me dava prazer soava muito ruim aos meus ouvidos. Mas em compensação, o dinheiro para fazer tudo isso era suficiente para pagar todas as minhas contas. E isso bastou para me convencer.

Eu era do tipo que aprendia rápido, e dessa vez não foi diferente. Em alguns meses eu havia me tornado uma das melhores atrizes da agencia. Rose havia me ajudado a conseguir aquilo, e eu seria grata a ela pelo resto da minha vida. Mas nem tudo eram rosas. Eu sabia que em algum momento as coisas iriam desmoronar sobre minha cabeça, e tive certeza disso quando em dos meus filmes foi parar na casa dos meus pais. Era Natal e quando eu retornei para casa, Forks, eu fui recebida com um enorme vocabulário de xingamentos e uma porta na cara. Esse foi o pior Natal de toda minha vida. Foi nesse Natal que eu aprendi que o amor não bastava para consertar as coisas. Não era suficiente para que as pessoas entendessem coisas complicadas.

Depois disso eu deixei Forks para sempre. Sem olhar para trás. Achei no bom humor uma saída para os meus problemas e aprendi a manter a minha cabeça erguida. Aprendi que ninguém tinha o direito de me julgar pelo que eu fazia, que eu não tinha que aceitar opiniões que não fossem minhas.

Eu até mesmo tinha me privado de uma vida amorosa, já que os caras com que eu tentei sair só conseguiam pensar em quando eu iria vestir uma das minhas fantasias, ou praticar alguma posição que eu havia feito em algum filme. Fodam-se todos.

Porém, tudo mudou quando me contrataram para um filme sobre o Natal. Eu estava prestes a dizer não quando eu vi Edward Cullen entrando pela maldita porta daquele estúdio. Deus, ele era lindo, perfeito. O meu verdadeiro Deus do Sexo. Eu só conseguia ouvir a voz dos anjos cantando Aleluia enquanto ele fazia seu caminho até mim, completamente iluminado com varias luzes, de todas as cores possíveis. Só podia ser um sinal dos céus.

Mais tarde eu descobri que a coisa com as luzes eram apenas os testes de iluminação.

"Este é Edward Cullen." Tyler falou enquanto eu mal conseguia tirar os olhos do rosto perfeito e masculo daquele homem. Ele tinha o rosto perfeito mais perfeito de todo o mundo, como se fosse um escultura feita pelos anjos. Tinha os olhos mais verdes que eu já tinha visto e o cabelo mais sexy de todos os tempos. Os fios, que eram bronze, estavam bagunçados e parecia que ele tinha a mania de passar os dedos neles o tempo todo. Oh Deus, eu também queria passar meus dedos por aqueles cabelos.

"Aleluia." Eu cantei com os anjos que habitavam minha mente, antes de perceber que eu tinha falado em alto e bom som e dar um tapa na minha própria testa. " Eu quis dizer Isabella Swan. Foi isso que eu quis dizer." E aquela foi a primeira vez que ele sorriu torto para mim, enquanto o meu rosto queimava de vergonha e eu me sentia corar. Eu não fazia isso dês do colegial. Esse homem seria o meu fim.

Depois disso Edward disse um pequeno "Olá Bella, é um prazer te conhecer.", e eu só consegui sorrir igual a uma idiota quando ele ofereceu sua mão para que eu apertasse. E Deus, assim que eu a apertei comecei a ver estrelas. Uma onda elétrica percorreu o meu braço, e pela expressão em seu rosto ele sentiu a mesma coisa.

OH MY GOD, o Deus do Sexo era capaz de me fazer coisas apenas com um aperto de mãos. E que perto, que mãos. Eu só conseguia pensar em como seria a sensação de ter seus dedos deslizando dentro de mim. Pervertida.

E foi certamente naquele instante que eu percebi que eu tinha uma queda por Edward . Ou melhor: Um tombo,um acidente, um salto triplo mortal. Alguma coisa muito grande por Edward.

Eu sempre falava coisas estranhas quando estava perto dele, mas ele sempre parecia calmo e com seu sorriso perfeito ele tinha o poder de me acalmar. Ele sempre parecia querer dizer alguma coisa para mim, mas nunca dizia, e isso me deixava com esperanças. Por mais que eu soubesse que nunca aconteceria nada entre nós.

O nome do nosso filme era um tanto constrangedor e eu sempre me esforçava o máximo para não me lembrar dele. Apensar do nome, a estória - se é que ele tinha alguma, além do sexo – era sobre um _garoto_ que havia sido muito mau durante o ano e agora tinha a Mamãe Noel para castiga-lo. Ok, isso era patético, mas eu até que gostava da minha mini roupa vermelha e gostava MUITO mais ainda de ver Edward nu em quase todos as cenas. Isso era a melhor parte do filme. Mentira, a melhor parte era ele dentro de mim.

"Bella." Pequenas batidas na minha janela seguidas pela voz suave de Edward me acordaram dos meus pensamentos, me fazendo perceber que eu ainda estava parada com o carro no estacionamento do estúdio. " Bella, eu posso falar com você?"

" Me desculpe Edward, eu estava completamente distraída pensando na lista de compras que tenho que fazer no supermercado."Supermercado?Sério, Bella?

"Hmm, tudo bem. Eu te entendo completamente." Ele disse sorrindo e apoiando na minha janela, quando eu finalmente me toquei e a abri para ele. "Bem, eu estava pensando...Eu estava pensando se você não gostaria de tomar um café comigo? " Ele estava tão próximo ao meu rosto,com as maçãs do rosto coradas pelo frio e com pequenas nuvens de fumaça saindo conforme sua respiração. "Eu não me sinto bem em ir pra cama com uma mulher sem pelo menos convidá-la para sair antes. "Ele riu nervoso e eu sorri diante daquilo, ele me acompanhou com um sorriso torto.

"Eu concordo." Eu disse lentamente, deixando que meus olhos encontrassem os dele. Deus, nós estávamos flertando! " Eu aceito ir...tomar um café com você."

"Ótimo." Ele sorriu mais ainda, parecendo satisfeito consigo mesmo. "Eu juro que te levaria hoje mesmo,mas esta escurecendo e eu tenho que viajar ainda essa noite, eu tenho um compromisso no Natal."

"Eu também." Eu disse, me lembrando do convite do casamento de Alice que havia chegado fazia um mês.

"Bom,então eu realmente espero que você passe um bom Natal e que você ainda esteja disponível quando voltarmos a nos encontrar." Ele disse se afastando do meu carro e pegando as chaves do dele.

" Eu vou estar." Eu disse mais para mim do que pra ele. Eu ia estar.

E foi só naquele momento que a minha ficha caiu: Edward Cullen havia flertado comigo. E ele definitivamente estava afim de mim. Lá vinha o coro de Aleluia em minha mente. Eu podia morrer feliz.

...

Naquele fim de tarde eu tive que terminar de arrumar as minhas malas. Eu teria que sair de Seattle para o casamento de Alice.

O que eu não entendia era o por que de alguém se casar justamente na véspera do Natal! Esse era o problema de Alice, ela sempre achava que tinha que ser diferente.

Alice fora a minha melhor amiga quando eu morava em Forks. Nós éramos quase irmãs,e quando ela me disse que havia encontrado o homem de sua vida em um de suas viagens como consultora de moda, eu tinha ficado feliz por ela. E fiquei muito mais feliz quando recebi o convite do seu casamento.

Eu tinha lido as pequenas, e delicadas letras dourada impressas no papel marfim até a data do evento. _24 de Dezembro._

Alice, mas do que ninguém, sabia que eu simplesmente odiava aquela data. Ela tinha sido a única pessoa naquela merda de cidade a me abrigar quando meus pais me julgaram e me expulsaram da minha própria casa naquela mesma data. Ela sabia que eu odiava Forks e sabia que eu não gostava de ir a eventos como este, por que o marido de alguém sempre me reconhecia, e isso sempre me trazia problemas.

Ela realmente sabia disso, e foi por isso que ela me enviou uma carta junto com o convite.

* * *

_Querida Bella,_

_Eu sei o quanto você deve estar odiando essa ideia nesse momento. Eu sei o quanto você detesta essa data e sei também o quanto você odeia ir em eventos como esse – ainda que você não assuma que seja pela profissão que você escolheu._

_Eu sei que nossas vidas mudaram muito desde que você foi para outra cidade, e sei também que não devo lhe julgar. Então por favor, não me julgue. Eu conheci Jasper no Natal passado e achei que seria uma ideia maravilhosa tornar nossa união oficial nessa mesma data. Eu tenho certeza que esse vai ser o dia mais feliz da minha vida – tirando nosso baile de formatura, quando nós finalmente perdemos nossas virgindades com Mike e Eli. Aquilo foi um alivio. _

_Por favor, faça um pequeno esforço por mim._

_De sua amiga, Alice._

_ps: você será a minha madrinha. E eu tenho que te apresentar ao irmão do Jasper. Ele é um gato e eu tenho certeza que você têm coisas em comum. Eu já disse que ele é um gato? OK, eu te apresento a ele na festa._

_

* * *

_

Uma merda que ela ia me apresentar ao tal irmão de Jasper. Edward, o Deus do Sexo, Cullen estava esperando por mim. Uma merda eu ia ser madrinha e uma merda maior ainda que eu ia pisar em Forks mais uma vez.

Esse foi o meu discurso quando eu acabei de ler aquela carta,mas aqui estava eu, colocando meus casacos mais pesados dentro da minha pequena mala,arrumando meus brincos e colares e juntando todos os meus jeans.

Eu realmente odiava o Natal,mas Alice era minha melhor amiga, e eu faria isso por ela. Mesmo que eu tivesse que conhecer o irmão retardado de Jásper, mesmo que eu tivesse que pisar em Forks mais uma vez e mesmo que eu tivesse que colocar um vestido e ficar no altar como sua madrinha.

As oito em ponto eu já estava pronta e Rose já estava me esperando na porta da frente do nosso apartamento, o apartamento que tínhamos alugado depois da faculdade e mantínhamos com os nossos salários.

Rose também ia ao casamento de Alice, e o mais estranho era o por que disso. De algum jeito, um jeito realmente estranho, Rosalie tinha entrado na industria pornô por que, na época, seu namorado também era ator. E o mais estranho era que Emmet, o namorado de Rose, era irmão de Jasper. O tal Jásper que ia se casar com Alice e que eu não conhecia. Eu sei, isso era muito estranho. E se você parasse pra pensar, parecia que as nossas vidas tinham se cruzado de um modo inusitado.

"Você esta pronta?" A voz de Rose ecoou pela nosso apartamento. " BELLA!Vamos com isso, eu não quero chegar atrasada. Eu ainda tenho que fazer o meu cabelo amanhã de manhã. Mexa sua bunda." Essa era Rosalie, e não era atoá que ela era namorada de Emmet, um cara grande e musculoso, mas que no fundo não passava de um grande bebê.

"Eu estou aqui." Eu sussurrei para ela ao entrar na sala segurando minha mala.

Isso ia ser um desastre.

...

_I'll be home for Christmas  
You can plan on me  
Please have snow and mistletoe  
And presents 'neath the tree _

Eu encostei minha testa no vidro gelado e respirei fundo. Estava nevando lá fora e tudo que eu podia ver eram as arvores cobertas por neve e mostrando uma imagem totalmente natalina.

A musica tocava no radio e eu suspirei, observando a fumaça sair por minha boca com admiração. Eu odiava musicas de Natal, elas sempre diziam coisas boas que eu nunca poderia fazer. E tudo isso era devido ao trabalho que eu tinha escolhido para mim.

Eu não poderia ter um marido, não poderia ter filhos por que... o que eles falariam quando vissem o meu rosto naqueles filmes? Era triste, mas eu podia lidar com isso. Não é Bella?

_Christmas Eve will find me  
Where the lovelight gleams  
I'll be home for Christmas  
If only in my dreams_

Sim, é claro que eu podia lidar com isso.

Eu sei que podia.

Eu iria.

_I'll be home for Christmas  
You can plan on me  
Please have snow and mistletoe  
And presents 'neath the tree _

" Hey, desligue isso pelo amor de Deus, Emmett." Eu pedi levantando minha cabeça e encarando a parte de trás da cabeça de Emmett, que estava dirigindo o meu Range Rover.

"AH, Bella você sabe que eu adoro musicas de Natal." Ele resmungou abaixando o volume do radio.

"E você sabe que eu as odeio."

"Hey vocês dois, querem parar?" Rose disse se revirando no bando da frente. " Eu to afim de dormir e vocês estam me atrapalhando."

" Posso deixar essa acabar?" Emmett perguntou calmamente.

"Não." Eu respondi encostando minha cabeça no banco.

"Posso ouvir Jingle Bell?"

"Não."

" All I want for Chrismas is you?"

"N.Ã.O" Eu gritei.

"Cruz Credo, você me lembra o meu irmão." Ele resmungou descontente, enquanto virava a esquerda e passava pela enorme placa: _Bem vindos a Forks._ " Ele também odeia o Natal."

Eu suspirei mais uma vez e me chutei mentalmente por ter voltado a Forks, no Natal, por causa de Alice. " Eu to começando a ir com a cara dele." Eu respondi levando minhas mãos a minha cabeça e fechando meus olhos.

"Você vai gostar dele." Emmett disse enquanto nós entravamos na cidade. " Ele não é tão correto como é o tímido de nós três, mas ele é um cara legal. Eu tinha planejado te apresentar a ele naquele jantar que fiz lá em casa, lembra? Mas você passou mal e não pode ir. Uma pena, você teria gostado dele."

" Você realmente teria gostado dele." Rosalie disse em uma voz sonolenta.

Eu me lembrava desse dia. Eu tinha fingido uma dor de barriga. " Parece que todo mundo está tentando me empurrar para cima dele." Eu disse fechando ainda mais meus olhos para não ver a casa dos meus pais passar por nós. " Você, Rose, Alice... Todos."

" CHEGAMOS." Emmet gritou depois de alguns longos minutos, estacionando meu carro na frente de uma casa imensa. Aquilo não era uma casa, e sim uma mansão. Uma mansão que eu nunca tinha visto em Forks.

...

.

.

.

Ver Alice novamente tinha me deixado tão feliz, que agora eu mal conseguia dormir. Ela tinha gritando tanto quando chegamos, que agora estava com a garganta doendo e com medo de não poder falar hoje a noite, já passava da meia noite.

Quando conheci Jasper, eu automaticamente o adorei. Ele transmitia uma espécie de calma que eu nunca tinha sentido antes, quase idêntica a calma que eu sentia emanar de Edward, mas um pouco mais forte.

Ele era muito bonito, com cabelos dourados e olhos verdes, tão verdes que me lembravam os olhos de Edward. Edward, o meu Deus do Sexo que não estaria perto de mim durante varias semanas. Eu queria tomar café com ele agora, queria deixar tudo isso em Forks e ficar apenas com ele em algum lugar, tomando alguma coisa mais forte do que café. Eu sei,isso era um sonho estú eu queria aquilo, do fundo do meu coração.

Eu dormi com aquele pensamento, e só acordei na parte da manhã, com Rose gritando meu nome e Alice pulando em minha cama.

" Hora de acordar." As duas berraram. " temos cabelereirooo!.

"Vamos fazer as unhas." Eu gritei para ela.

" Fazer massagem!" A voz de Alice ecoou.

" Viraremos princesas." Rose acompanhou. "Claro que você será a mais bonita." Ela disse abraçando os ombros de Alice.

"Estou tão feliz com vocês aqui. Rose já é da minha família e mas tarde você também será. E então vamos ficar grávida ao mesmo tempo, e teremos bebês juntas, e serão três meninas e elas vão ser melhores amigas uma das outras..."

"E elas vão gostar do mesmo menino quando crescerem e acabaram se matando só para ver quem fica com ele." Eu disse me levantando da cama, que por sinal ficava em um quarto enorme, igual ao resto da casa. "Por favor Alice, menos com seus sonhos de contos de menos."

"Estraga prazeres." Ela disse em resposta, mas sorrindo depois. "Anda temos que tomar café e ir para salão de baixo. Eu pedi a Jasper que contratasse as cabeleiras, manicures e massagistas para fazerem tudo em casa." Essa era Alice, sempre simples.

...

O dia tinha sido cheio, a casa estava transbordando de gente andando de um lado para o outro.

Alice tinha contratado o melhor bufê de Seattle para a festa, e o salão daquela casa era imenso, tinha que ter muita comida pra satisfazer todos os convidados que encheriam aquele lugar.

O salão estava todo decorado em vermelho, verde e cores do Natal, com pequenos Ramos de Visco. Os ramos de visgos eram famosos por obrigarem um casal que se encontre em baixo deles trocar um ideia de Alice, para deixar tudo mais romântico, ela tinha dito.

Os centros de mesa eram pequenos enfeites de Natal e flores, e tudo aquilo parecia ter saído de um verdadeiro conto de fadas.

"Droga." Eu resmunguei ao morder meu lábio inferior. Eu estava nervosa com aquele vestido de madrinha. O tecido do vestido era leve e de uma cor bem próxima ao vinho, um lindo tomara que caia que cabia perfeitamente em volta do meu corpo. Meus cabelos caiam em cascata por minhas costas, e a minha franja estava espalhada pela minha testa. Eu tinha sorte pelo são ser climatizado, pois estava nevando lá fora.

Eu estava andando rapidamente pelo corredor que me levava em direção pequeno salão que Alice havia montado para nos arrumarmos. Meus pés doíam dentro da sandália alta, e eu mordia os lábios a cada dois passos.

Meus pés se encontravam de vez enquanto pois eu estava andando realmente rápido para poder voltar ao mini salão e avisar a Alice e Rose que o celebrante já estava no altar, e que nós estávamos atrasadas. Mas em um dos meus passos desajeitados eu pisei na barra do vestido e me choquei contra o peito de alguém.

"Fuck." Eu suspirei ao sentir mãos quentes segurando meus braços, enquanto minhas mãos se encontravam no peito do meu estranho salvador.

"Bella?" Meus joelhos ficaram fracos naquele instante e eu quase desmaie. " Bella, você esta bem?" A voz suave de Edward perguntava para mim.

"Eu acho que estou, devo ter batido a cabeça, por que estou tendo alucinações e ..." Eu parei de falar quando ergui minha cabeça e os meus olhos encontraram os dele. Não era só a voz dele, era o rosto, o corpo e o cabelo também. "Edward? O-O que está fazendo aqui?"

"Bom, eu ia te perguntar a mesma coisa, mas você bateu em mim antes que eu pudesse falar qualquer coisa." Ele disse me ajudando a ficar de pé, mas sem tirar sua mãos de mim. "Eu pensei que fosse viajar."

"Eu ia. Pra cá." Eu respondi sentindo meu rosto corar de vergonha. "Eu vim para o casamento de Alice."

"Eu tambem." Ele sorriu,o sorriso torto. "Ela vai se casar com meu irmão." Ele sussurrou com um sorriso ainda maior.

Eu fiquei pensando por alguns minutos antes de exclamar: "Oh. Meu. Deus." Eu finalmente tinha realizado tudo aquilo. Edward era o irmão de Jasper que Alice queria tanto me apresentar, e também era irmão de Emmett, o mesmo que todos queriam me apresentar.

Era pra eu ter conhecido Edward a um mês, mas eu fingi estar passando mal e não o encontrei, e Alice tinha planejado que eu me encontrasse com ele aqui no casamento, o que ninguém sabia era que eu já conhecia Edward.

E como eu não vi o sobrenome no convite, heim?AHH, eu tinha parado de ler o convite na maldita data.

Deus, como eu posso ter sido tão anta. " Jasper e Emmett são seus irmãos."

Eu olhei naqueles olhos verdes e percebi que eu o conheceria de qualquer jeito. Tudo parecia um grande engano, mas não passava de...Destino?

"São." Ele disse com o semblante franzido. "Eu não sei se você percebeu, mas isso tudo parece bem... estranho."

"É." Eu disse segurando a respiração. "Muito estranho."

"BELLA." A voz de Rose me fez pular e Edward me largar, eu senti falta de suas mãos imediatamente. "Eu estava te procurando, você tem que pegar o seu arranjo, a cerimônia vai começar daqui a alguns minutos." Ela disse olhando do meu rosto para o de Edward. " Eu vi que você finalmente se conheceram." Ela sorriu feliz. " Edward, a Bella também é atriz!Não é perfeito?"

"É, Rose. É perfeito sim." Ele disse com um sorriso divertido, que me fez querer sorrir também. " Totalmente perfeito." Ele sussurra colocando suas mãos nos bolsos e me olhando de um jeito estranho. Meus Deus do sexo ainda me mataria.

"Ok, vocês podem fletar a vontade depois da cerimonia. Mexa sua bunda Edward, e você Bella... venha comigo." Eu sorri uma ultima vez para Edward e fui arrastada por Rosalie até o mini salão.

Depois daquilo eu não consegui me concentrar em mais nada.

...

( Musica:**All I want for Christmas is you** )

http:/www (**PONTO**) youtube (**PONTO**) com/watch?v=BxoFpXaxnmY&feature=related

_I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There is just one thing I need  
I don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is you_

Havia uma cantora e todo um coral atrás do pequeno altar, e eu sorri ao olhar para o meu lado e ver Edward parado ali, me oferecendo seu braço para que nós pudéssemos entrar pelo caminho cheio de pétalas de rosas. Ele era um dos padrinhos de Jasper, e como Emmett tinha Rose, eu ia ficar ao lado dele no altar.

_I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There is just one thing I need, and I  
__Don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
I don't need to hang my stocking  
There upon the fireplace  
Santa Claus won't make me happy  
With a toy on Christmas day_

A musica era cantada lentamente enquanto nós estravamos pelo caminho que tinha sido feito entre os convidados e que terminaria no altar.

Eu sorria e olhava para frente, evitando olhar para os convidados e com um braço ao redor do de Edward e um pequeno buquê na outra mão.

Não demoramos muito para chegar até o altar, ficando lado a lado enquanto eu sentia sua mão escorregar lentamente do meu braço até a minha mão, entrelaçando nossos dedos.

_I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is you, youuuuu, ooh ooh  
baby, oh oh_

_I won't ask for much this Christmas  
I won't even wish for snow, and I  
I just want to keep on waiting  
Underneath the mistletoe_

Eu sorri ao assistir todos os outros entrando , Jasper se posicionando no começo do altar e logo depois Alice entrar pela porta sendo guiada por... Charlie?

Todos sabiam que o pai de Alice tinha morrido quando ela tinha apenas dois anos, mas eu não tinha ideia alguma de que ela escolheria justamente o meu pai para guia-la para o altar. Ela sabia que eu não ficaria contente com isso. Ela sabia!

_I won't make a list and send it  
__To the North Pole for Saint Nick  
I won't even stay up late  
To hear those magic reindeer click_

_'Cuz I just want you here tonight  
Holding on to me so tight  
What more can I do  
Oh, Baby all I want for Christmas is you, youuuu, ooh baby_

"Mas que merda." Eu resmunguei sentindo meu coração bater com força contra o meu peito.

"O que houve?" Edward perguntou discretamente, enquanto todos os outros observavam Alice entrar de mãos dadas com Alice.

"Aquele é o meu pai." Eu respondi sentindo algumas lagrimas se formarem, e vendo o rosto de Edward se tornar claro com o entendimento. " Ele não fala comigo a três anos. Tem vergonha de mim." Eu disse comprimindo os lábios e sentindo a mão de Edward apertar a minha carinhosamente.

_All the lights are shining  
So brightly everywhere  
And the sound of children'  
Laughter fills the air_

_And everyone is singing  
I hear those sleigh bells ringing  
Santa won't you bring me  
The one I really need  
Won't you please bring my baby to me quickly, yeah_

"Ele é um imbecil." Edward sussurrou em meu ouvido. "Ninguém com a mente sã teria vergonha de você." E aquilo me arrancou um sorriso triste, um sorriso visto por Alice, que parecia realmente preocupada com o meu rosto. Então eu apenas fiz um aceno para ela, que continuava a entrar pelo tapete de rosas.

_Ohh ohh, I don't want a lot for Christmas  
This is all I'm asking for  
__I just want to see my baby  
Standing right outside my door_

"Um imbecil que daria tudo para me ver longe daqui. Eu sujei a imagem dele, você não entende." Eu disse encontrando os olhos de Charlie, quando o mesmo fitou o meu rosto. Eu não abaixaria minha cabeça.

_Ohh ohh, I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
Oh, Baby all I want for Christmas is you, you ooh,  
baby_

"Ele daria tudo para te ver longe, e eu daria tudo para segura-la pelo menos por um segundo." Ele estava próximo de mim, e me senti quente quando seus lábios depositaram um beijo cálido na minha bochecha corada. "Uma ironia,não acha?" Ele disse sorrindo para os noivos, que agora estavam juntos e em frente ao celebrante.

_All I want for Christmas is you_

_..._

A festa estava os convidados estavam dançando e conversando enquanto os noivos passavam pelas mesas cumprimentando a todos.

Eu podia ver Edward daqui, ele estava falando com sua mãe e seu pai, Esme e Carlisle Cullen. Eles eram lindos, uma família realmente perfeita, linda e cheia de amor. Eles pareciam não se importar com a escolha profissional dos filhos. E de repente eu percebi que só de olhar felicidade deles eu já ficava satisfeita, mesmo os invejando um pouco... eu estava feliz.

"Eu não acredito que você tenha vindo até aqui estragar a noite mais feliz da vida de Alice." A voz de Renée me fez virar sobre meus calcanhares e observar os grandes olhos castanhos da minha mãe. "Por que você não consegue deixar as pessoas serem felizes, Bella?" Ela disfarçou um sorriso quando um dos convidados se aproximou, mas logo passou por nós. "Seu pai está envergonhado e isso é culpa sua."

"Hey." Eu gritei, chamando a atenção do garçom que tinha acabado de passar por nós. "Eu quero um desses." Eu disse enquanto ele vinha até mim e me oferecia uma taça de vinho. "Obrigado." Eu agradeci o garçom e virei para minha mãe.

"Escuta aqui Bella..."

"Escuta aqui você." Eu disse olhando dentro dos olhos dela. "Quem você pensa que é pra me julgar assim? Quem vocês dois pensam que são?" Eu podia ver o espanto e a falta de palavras dela. "O Natal é tempo de amor,carinho, perdão... e vocês só parecem se importar com os próprios umbigos mãe. Não, me desculpe, você não merece ser chamada de mãe." Eu rosnei com os olhos pregados nos dela.

Os olhos de Renee estavam cheios de lagrimas,mas ela precisava ouvir isso. Ela precisava saber o que eu sentia. "Agora vá cuidar da sua vida, enquanto eu cuido da minha." E com isso ela saiu da minha frente, dando passos rápido a direção oposta do salão.

Eu suspirei ao notar que os olhos de Edward estavam em mim naquele momento. Ele tinha visto ão eu dei um meio sorriso e me movi, andando rapidamente para a saída da casa.

"Você pode me dar o meu casaco?" Eu pedi para a recepcionista que estava cuidando das coisas na entrada.

"Aqui está." Ela disse me passando meu sobretudo e o cachecol que eu tinha deixado junto. "Me perdoe senhora, mas eu acho que está muito frio lá fora." Ela disse com um sorriso simpático.

"Tudo bem, eu preciso mesmo esfriar a cabeça." Respondi deixando meu vinho na mesa de entrada e colocando meu sobretudo , e com isso eu sai pela porta, que foi aberta por um dos seguranças da festa.

Estava realmente frio, e os meus pés pareciam que iam congelar a qualquer momento, pois apesar da sandália ser quase fechada, ainda tinham lugares para o frio entrar, a minha sorte era que todo o gelo havia sido retirado da frente da casa.

Eu caminhei até a lateral da casa e parei em frente a uma das janelas do salão, onde dava pra ver toda a festa acontecendo do lado de dentro. A janela de vidro me dava uma visão perfeita de Alice e Jasper, que estava no meio do salão, dançando juntos, um olhando nos olhos do outro.

Alguns flocos de neve começaram a cair e eu ri sozinha olhando para um dos relógios lá de dentro e percebendo que já eram meia noite.

"Feliz Natal, Bella." Eu sussurrei erguendo a minha taça de vinho e brindando comigo mesma. Uma cena deprimente, devo espera aii, era o melhor que eu podia arranjar, Ok!

Eu bebi o resto do vinho e olhei para o céu de Forks, sentindo os flocos de neve caindo no meu rosto e derretendo na mesma hora em que tocavam a minha pele morna.

"Eu juro que vou guardar essa imagem para sempre." A voz de Edward me fez olhar para o caminho que eu tinha percorrido alguns minutos mais cedo. Ele estava com um blazer escuro e um cachecol em volta do pescoço, com as mãos dentro dos bolsos e parecendo um modelo. "Você está linda,um anjo na verdade, mas eu estava te procurando para te levar pra dentro."

"Eu não quero estar lá dentro." Eu disse passando por ele em passos largos e me afastando. "Eu só quero ficar sozinha." Era a primeira vez que eu rejeitava sua presença.

"É Natal, Bella." A mão de Edward segurou meu braço direito, me impedindo de ir embora. "Ninguém deve ficar sozinho." Ele sussurrou me puxando para perto dele e levando sua mão livre até meu rosto.

"Eu odeio Natais."Eu resmunguei olhando para a festa a nossa frente.

"Eu também." Ele respondeu. "É uma época onde todos ficam felizes."Nesse momento ele segurou meu queixo com sua mão quente e me obrigou a olhar para ele. "Sabe o que eu mais detesto nessa época? Lembrar que todos têm alguém para amar..."

"Você tem sua família." Eu disse apontando para o salão. "Eles não te julgam, não te tratam mal por não gostarem do que você faz." Eu podia sentir as lagrimas prestes a cair. "Você tem o amor deles e eles o seu..."

"Eu sei." Ele me interrompeu. "Mas eu não tenho uma vida fácil acabei escolhendo coisas por diversão e acabei perdendo outras. Imagine só se eu te convidasse agora para dançar, lá dentro, e fosse se lembrasse do meu rosto em um daqueles filmes... Você aceitaria?" Ele perguntou limpando uma das lagrimas que descia por minha bochecha.

"Você dançaria comigo se tivesse visto o meu rosto em um daqueles filmes?" Eu fiz a mesma pergunta. "Você gostaria de ser visto com uma mulher que vendo o seu corpo, que não passa de uma vagabunda?" Eu rosnei nervosa.

"Por favor... não fale assim." Ele sussurrou me abraçando docemente. "Por que não voltamos lá para dentro e tiramos a duvida?" Ele tinha poderes sobre mim, e isso não era difícil de ver, por que rapidamente eu já concordava com ele. Então eu deixei que Edward me guiasse para dentro outra vez e tirasse o meu casaco e entregasse para a recepcionista sorridente. Eu sentia a estranha corrente elétrica o tempo todo.

Nós voltamos para o salão e Alice sorriu para mim quando me viu,eu sorri de volta para ela e disse um "Parabéns." Enquanto ela dizia um "Eu te amo." Sem som algum.

"Me concede essa dança?" Edward perguntou em um tom formal e sério, mas sorriu logo depois. "Você quer dançar comigo Bella?"

Eu sorri levemente para ele e acenei "Seria uma prazer, Edward." Eu respondi sentindo suas mãos me puxando e me acomodando em seu peito.

(Musica – Where Are You Christmas)

http:/www (**PONTO**) youtube (**PONTO**) com/watch?v=cSMjgNMdzEI&feature=related

_...If there is love in your heart and your mind  
You will feel like Christmas all the time_

A musica era calma e tudo que eu podia sentir era Edward perto de mim. Parecia que nada mais importava, nada mais tinha sentido sem ele.

As pessoas a nossa volta se abraçavam e desejam Feliz Natal umas as outras, mas o mundo parecia girar apenas em torno de nós.

"Feliz Natal, Bella." Eu ouvi sua voz dizer perto do meu ouvido.

"Feliz Natal, Edward." Eu disse olhando no fundo dos seus olhos, enquanto eu o sentia olhou para cima e eu segui seu olhar, localizando o ramo de visgo bem acima das nossas cabeças. "Você conhece a tradição, não é?" Eu disse sorrindo.

_I feel you Christmas  
I know I've found you  
You never fade away  
The joy of Christmas  
Stays here inside us  
Fills each and every heart with love_

_Where are you Christmas  
Fill your heart with love_

"Eu acho que devemos nos beijar, não é?" Ele perguntou com o sorriso torto.

"É, devemos sim." Os nosso lábios se tocaram levemente, uma explosão de prazer, uma explosão de luz dentro de mim.

Foi a primeira vez que Edward e eu nós beijamos sem que aquilo estivesse escrito no roteiro. Foi o primeiro beijo verdadeiro. E eu posso dizer que aquele beijo foi o mais verdadeiro e único que eu já tinha ganhado. Foi a prova de que eu realmente o amava.

Depois do beijo nós ficamos na festa por um bom tempo, dançando e conversando com Alice, Jasper, Emmett que estava completamente bêbado, e Rose.

Devo dizer que aquela foi a festa mais divertida e animada que eu já tinha visto, e que eu mais gostei. Esse já havia se tornando o Natal perfeito, mesmo tendo alguns imprevistos.

Antes do final da festa os noivos se desculparam e se retiraram para o quarto, já que a lua de mel deles ia ser no Brasil, no Ano Novo. E enquanto alguns convidados iam indo embora, eu tirei minhas sandálias e observei Edward falar com sua mãe e seu pai, antes deles subirem para dormir.

Esme e Carlisle também iam ficar em Forks durante alguns dias, então eu apenas os observei antes de ser chamada por Rose para ajuda-la a carregar Emmett de volta para o quarto deles.

"Eu ajudo." Edward disse quando nós duas já estávamos nas escadas.

Ele realmente ajudou, empurrou Emmett escada acima sem muito esforço, ele parecia estar acostumado a fazer aquilo.

"HO. HO. HO. Feliz Natal." Emmett gritou no corredor, enquanto nós tentávamos faze-lo entrar pela porta do seu quarto. "Papai Noel chegou."

"Cala boca Em, você não é o papai Noel." Edward rosnou para o irmão.

"Eddie! Eu juro que não tinha te visto ai. Como você esta, meu chapa? " Emmet disse gargalhando. "Eu tenho que te apresentar a Bella, ela é linda e vocês podem fazer coisinhas essa noite." Eu senti meu rosto esquentar e olhei para os meus pés quando Edward me lançou um olhar de desculpas.

"Cala essa maldita boca Em, entre ai e durma." Rose disse conseguindo empurrar Emmet para dentro e sorrindo para nós. "Obrigado, eu devo uma a vocês."

"Ele é meu irmão Rose, eu sempre tive que fazer isso... Você não me deve nada." Edward disse simpático.

Eu penas desejei boa noite e deixei que Rose fechasse a porta.

Nós continuamos a caminhar lentamente pelo corredor, e quando chegamos a porta do meu quarto eu parei e olhei para Edward.

"Eu paro aqui." Sussurrei quase sem voz, envergonhada sem saber o por que. "Esse é o meu quarto."

"Esse é o meu." Ele disse apontando para a porta que ficava de frente para minha. "Bom...boa noite."

"Boa noite."

Eu sorri para ele e abri minha porta, entrando e fechando a porta atrás de mim sem olhar para trás. É claro que ele não queria nada comigo.

Suspirei alcançando o zíper lateral do meu vestido e deixando-o cair por meu corpo. Fui para o banheiro e tirei o resto da minha roupa, e quando eu estava prestes a entrar debaixo do chuveiro quando ouvi alguma batidas na minha porta. Então eu corri de volta para o quarto e coloquei um blusão que eu usava para dormir. Corri até a porta e abri apenas uma brecha.

"Ehh, oi?" Edward disse suavemente.

"Hmmm,Oi Edward." Sussurrei "O que foi? Aconteceu alguma coisa com Emmett?"

"Não. Eu só queria te dar um beijo de boa noite. Nada mais." Eu pensei por um instante, sentindo minhas bochechas corarem e abri a porta, dando um passo para fora e ficando ao seu alcance.

Edward não falou mais nada, apenas segurou o meu queixo e se aproximou lentamente, levando seus lábios aos meus e sugando meu lábio superior, enviando uma corrente elétrica por todo o meu corpo. Ele ainda não tinha deixado de ser o meu Deus do Sexo.

Suas mãos se moveram por minhas costas e pararam no meu quadril, enquanto as minhas iam adentrando os seus cabelos macios. O nosso beijo tinha começado calmo, mas era impossível esconder o desejo que eu sentia por ele e parecia que ele também tinha dificuldade com isso.

Tudo aquilo estava parecendo realmente desesperado, então eu senti as mãos de Edward descerem mais e pararem exatamente em minha bunda, foi quando eu lembrei que estava vestindo apenas a blusa.

"Você esta sem calcinha." Ele disse em meio a um gemido, contra minha boca, enquanto apertava minha bunda com determinação.

"Aham." Foi a única coisa que eu pude dizer antes de dar passos loucos para dentro do quarto, enquanto Edward fechava a porta, e cair na cama com ele.

"Assim eu não consigo resistir Bella." Ele sussurrou contra minha boca. "Você deveria saber que é irresistível."

"Você já me viu antes.." Eu disse soando triste.

"Nunca é demais para mim." Ele disse sorrindo contra meus lábios. "Eu nunca vou me cansar de você."

Eu posso dizer que eu fui amada naquela noite. Edward não fez sexo comigo,ele fez amor.E eu a amei de forma mais completa possivel. Eu o amava.

Nós dois repetimos aquilo tudo três vezes, antes que o tempo lá fora começasse a ficar claro demais e eu me acomodasse no peito dele e caísse no sono.

" O melhor presente." Eu acho que o ouvi sussurrar antes de cair no sono.

_..._

Eu acordei com o despertador do meu celular, eu devia ter esquecido de desliga-lo. Passei as mãos pelo meu rosto e soltei uma respiração forte, ao mesmo tempo em que passava a mão pelo lençol frio ao meu lado. Ele tinha ido embora.

Me sentei lentamente sentindo meu corpo doer lentamente e percebendo que eu ainda vestia sua camiseta, e que ela ainda tinha seu cheiro. Foi quando eu percebi que tinha uma caixa quadrada nos pés da minha cama.

Eu me aproximei devagar, engatinhando pela cama e cheguei a caixa colorida, vende um cartão colado na tampa dela.

* * *

_Feliz Natal, Bella._

_Eu quero que você olhe dentro dessa caixa._

_Eu sei que deve parecer estranho, mas eu sei que confia em mim,e como eu confio em você também estou dividindo com você um segredo. Esse é o melhor presente que eu já ganhei, e quero que cuide dele enquanto eu estiver ocupado._

_ps: Por favor cuide dele com muito carinho, ele é o meu mundo. A minha vida._

_Com amor,_

_Edward."_

_

* * *

_

Eu franzi o cenho ao terminar de ler o bilhete e tornar a ler pela segunda vez. Não tinha entendido uma palavra do que estava escrito, mas mesmo assim sorri notando a caligrafia perfeita de Edward. E sorrindo mais ainda eu alcancei a caixa e a abri lentamente, temendo estragar o que quer que estivesse dentro daquela caixa. Porém a caixa estava... vazia. Não tinha nada a não ser uma coisa fina e reluzente que forrava o fundo da caixa.

"Mas que..."

"_Olhe no fundo."_

Um outro papel estava colado na parte de dentro da tampa da caixa, com a mesma caligrafia do de fora. Eu sorri mais uma vez e deixando a tampa de lado peguei a caixa com as duas mãos e a ergui para que ela ficasse no mesmo nível do meu rosto e eu pudesse enxergar o que quer que tinha lá quando eu percebi que a superfície reluzente no funda da caixa na verdade era um espelho, e que o espelho estava refletindo a minha imagem naquele momento.

_Eu quero que você olhe dentro dessa caixa._

_Eu sei que deve parecer estranho, mas eu sei que confia em mim,e como eu confio em você também estou dividindo com você um segredo. Esse é o melhor presente que eu já ganhei..._

O presente era... Eu.

Eu era o presente perfeito de Edward.

Eu senti meus olhos se enchendo de água e na mesma hora deixei a caixa no mesmo lugar, me arrumei e sai correndo pela porta, descendo as escadas rapidamente e entrando na sala de estar da casa de Jasper.

Observei atentamente a sala. Havia uma arvore de Natal, algumas pessoas conversando... mas logo depois localizei Edward perto da lareira, observando as labaredas do fogo.

Caminhei até ele e ele percebeu minha aproximação, abrindo um sorriso e seus braços para me acolher.

"Cuidou bem do meu presente?" Ele perguntou me envolvendo com seus braços.

"Sim."

"Que bom, por que ele é realmente importante para mim." Ele disse se afastando um pouco e olhando nos meus olhos. "Eu venho tentando conquista-la a muito tempo, e se você não cuidasse bem dela...seria o meu fim."

"Você é o melhor presente que eu poderia ter sonhado em ganhar."

"E você é o meu.'

Nós olhamos para cima e notamos outro ramo de visgo.

"Você sabe o que significa, não?"

"Definitivamente."

( Musica – **Christmas Time- Backstreet Boys**)

http:/www (**PONTO**) youtube (**PONTO**) com/watch?v=_r8j05gowgU

_Do you remember? _

Everything felt so right

_When I held you close to me_

_Do you remember?_

_Those cold Christmas nights_

_When we sawed the world in harmony_

Aquele havia sido o melhor Natal de toda minha vida, o dia em que eu finalmente acreditei em todas as mensagens que o Natal transmitia, o dia em que eu voltei até mesmo a acreditar no Papai Noel, pois ele tinha me dado o presente perfeito. O presente que eu sempre esperei: Ser amada e ter alguém para amar.

Fim.

* * *

**N/A:** Bom, eu acho que minha querida amiga oculta já descobriu que essa one é pra ela, não é? Mas... se ainda resta alguma duvida, minha amiguinha oculta é a: ***tambores*** CAROL VENANCIO!

***corre e abraça a Carol com muito força!***

Carol, que o seu Natal seja cheio de saúde, alegria e todos os sentimentos felizes que nós sentimos nessa época do ano. Que todos seus desejos se realizem! Espero que você saiba que você sempre vai estar no meu coraçãozinho, e que sempre que você precisar eu estarei aquii, pronta pra ajudar!

Quero agradecer a todos que participaram do amigo oculto: Cella, Taty, Carol, Berry, Carol Venâncio, Lalli, Guily, Drigo e Lou... Todos MUITOOO OOBRIGADOS, participar dessa brincadeira com vocês foi tudooo de bom. Eu conheci pessoas novas que eu tenho certeza que vão se tornar grande amigos e ameiii estar com vocês! Obrigadoo!

Um beijo,

_Isa Vanzeler._


	2. Chapter 2

**AVISO**

Quando eu postei a fic o cortou algumas das frases, deixandoa fic incompleta e um pouco dificil de compreender.O problemas foi resolvido! A fic já está inteira!

* * *

_**N/A: Olá a todos! Antes que fiquem pensando o que é isso, essa ONE-SHOT é parte de uma brincadeira que eu e mais 9 autores fizemos para comemorar o final do ano e também o Natal. Se trata de um amigo secreto, onde fizemos um sorteio e como presente escreveríamos o que a pessoa que tiramos quisesse. Os plots foram sugeridos por nós com temas de Natal ou Ano Novo.**_

_**Todos nós gostaríamos que vocês lessem cada uma dessas histórias e obviamente comentassem, expressando o que acharam destes nossos devaneios.**_

_**As outras fics podem ser encontradas na comunidade: www(.)fanfiction(.)net/community/Amigo_Oculto_de_Natal_Ano_Novo_2010/88128/**_

_**O link também está no profile na parte de Communities.**_

**

* * *

(CAPA)**

http:/img31**(PONTO)**imageshack**(PONTO)**us/img31/7638/presenteperfeito**(PONTO)**jpg


End file.
